What's Left Unseen
by Ina-chan
Summary: Shigure caught someone sitting by a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G... A lot is on line here... but there are so many storytellers to one incident. What really happened? Can a relationship be saved?
1. 1st Testimonial

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries.  

April 01, 2003

What's Left Unseen: First Testimonial

By Ina-chan

                Never in my life did I even dream that something like this would happen… That I would be standing here by the pathway of a grove of trees, keeping watch, and making sure that nobody comes by.

Never in my deepest imagination that I ever envisioned a situation like this…

                Well… that's not entirely true. I DID imagine something similar to it… once. 

But that was different. 

It was for a story… 

"Sigh of Summer Vol 10: Summer in Full Bloom by Kiritani Noa", published by White Flower Novels, available in bookstores everywhere on April 20th. Please buy it. It's a lot of fun, very interesting and full of love-love moments that will make you feel mellow-mellow.

                As I was saying… 

I couldn't believe that this is happening because things like this can't possibly happen in real life. It was the kind of thing that you can only see in a sappy chick flick… or a low budget TV drama… or a shojou manga or novel… or even in a bad fanfiction piece written by a frustrated writer who has no life. 

It just can't possibly happen in real life.

                Most of all to THEM...

                …because of HER. 

                I mean, can you blame HIM for being pissed off?

                Okay… I see that you're confused…. so let me start from the beginning. 

I visited Ha-san in his office that day. It was the usual. I've been coming over to the Main House a lot since two Springs ago, when the three other occupants of my house graduated from senior high school. 

Kyou-kun briefly returned to the Main House… though after **_"that other incident"_** with Akito-san, he was allowed to go back to live outside. He's with Kazuma-dono now and going to University… taking Sociology or something. I know, it's very surprising, isn't it? Kyou-kun becoming a sociology student… I heard that he even started teaching in the dojo on the side. 

As expected, Tooru-kun left my house after graduation.  Though there was an ironic twist regarding the reasons for her departure. Her grandfather's senility seemed to have deteriorated for the worst. It came to the point that her aunt couldn't handle it herself. The old man responded best under the care of his beloved "Kyoko-san". So the very relatives who mistreated her in the past, literally begged on their hands and knees for her to come back. 

Mind you, it didn't mean that Tooru-kun has left us completely. She's even obtained a clerical position from Momichi's Father's company. On top of that… it was also apparent that it was just a matter of time before Tooru-kun becomes an official member of our family.

She's the main reason why Yuki-kun fought so hard to keep living outside. You could say that Tooru-kun was indirectly responsible for **_"that other incident"_**. In fact, Yuki-kun is now living in his own apartment not too far from Tooru-kun's house while attending University. 

Then again, their story was like something that only happens in fairy tales as well… a prince overcoming all obstacles to get his princess. Like Hamlet and Ophelia… Oedipus and Jocasta … Romeo and Juliet … Charles and Diana …  

Okay, so those didn't really have happy endings… But it still truly beautiful... An impossible romance made possible… Nothing could top their love story after all was said and done.

Though it was still shock when **_"that particular incident"_** happened. 

Good luck or bad luck… it's a matter of opinion. But it seems rather unfair for him that these kinds of things seem to constantly follow him around. I suppose it's a given with the nature of his cursed zodiac… for getting involved with such sensational situations. Yes, **_"that particular incident"_** even more deliciously scandalous than **_"the other incident"_**.

I'm aware that you're still confused, so let me continue on with what happened that day, when **_"the other incident"_** happened. I was on my home from Ha-san, minding my own business when I heard the noises from behind a grove of trees by the pathway along Rei-san's house.

What kind of noises you ask? Well… you know… **_"noises"_**.  

"Ugnnnnn…" came a muffled moan on cue

That over there…

What? 

Why does everyone think that I'm some kind of evil incarnate pervert?  Well, considering that I did spend three years pretty much raising three teen-agers in a relatively small house. And I am a writer after all. So a well-developed sense of observation is a given skill. It doesn't help that I am also gifted with a strong sense of hearing due to my curse. 

So with those three years, its become a personal expertise to be able to identify every creak and squeak coming from every single on of the rooms of my house cause by its occupants. And yes, including identifying distinctive suppressed and muffled solo… **_"noises"_**…****from locked rooms.  

"…yes… yes… more… please…" 

NOW…  hearing THAT in a relatively public place is a different story. I know what you're thinking. A regular person probably should have minded my own business and moved on… but you have to admit it's a rather difficult situation. Come on! That was just so careless. _SHAME! SHAME! SHAME! _I have a moral obligation to fulfill here. Contrary to what people believe, I'm very much against the corruption of innocent minds. So someone had to act as a look out to make sure that never happened, right? I was doing it out of the goodness of my heart.

"Mmmmm…"

Alright…It's not just that. I do admit that recognizing who was making one of the noises was part of the reason what stopped me from minding my own business. Plus the fact that the **_"noises"_** sounded suspiciously more like a duet was very intriguing.  But tell me, if you were in my position at that moment, would you find it easy to walk away from an opportunity to see their shocked and guilty faces upon realizing that they were caught?

"…aaaah…yu… yes…" 

Heh-heh…I thought so.

Then again, it is a very rare treat to see him fall off the high horse. Though, I do admit… the thought did cross my mind. That is, wondering what they were doing in the main house… and having a hot and heavy love-love session by Rei-san's house, to boot!  I really had to give it my all to keep myself from bursting out laughing.

"…nnnn… to…ru…"

Che… I mean, sure… **_"the other incident"_** had somewhat removed the threat of Akito's wrath falling on them. It was still rather out of character for them not using any discretion… and furthermore, in the Main House!

"……" 

Eh? Why did they stop? They can't be finished already. That's… so fast. Heh. I couldn't help smirking at that, imagining the look on their faces when they finally see me. 

"Oh. My. God." 

I had to stop at the sound of that. There was something in his tone that didn't quite sound right. At this point, I turned to their direction to see him slowly inching backwards, pale and wide-eyed in shock and looking nauseated. It didn't seem that they were at it for long. There were no hints of evidence, save for the freshly love-abused lips, the dishevelled hair and the loosened buttons. But for some reason, he genuinely looked ill. I couldn't help but frown at that, "Yuki-kun?"

He turned to my direction in surprise at the sound of my voice. If it were even possible, he turned even paler, upon recognizing me, "Oh… damn…" He immediately averted his eyes and turned his back, futilely trying to make some semblance of order on his rumpled clothes.

I instinctively turned towards the frantic movements of his partner, still partially hidden from view. She fruitlessly smoothed her clothes, and tucked the loosed strands behind her ears from her now unkempt tied hair, also averting her gaze from meeting mine. 

"Oh. My. God." Was all I could utter as my jaw dropped in shock upon realizing who it was, "Kagura?"

She swore under her breath and buried her face in one hand.  He still had his back turned from the both of us, wrapping his arms insecurely around himself. At this point, you can say that my mind went absolutely blank upon realizing the implications of what this meant.

"Oh…" 

And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, in a nutshell, was **_"that particular incident"_**. 

"…damn."

End of First Testimonial

To be continued

AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:

                Happy April Fools! Waaaaah! Isn't this an appropriate fic to start on April Fool's Day? ^_^. 

                Once again, this fic was pulled out of the recesses of my brain thanks to the guidance of the muse Merrow-chan-sama-sama! ^_^. 

And this fic is dedicated to Mona-chan… see? Does this fic show how much I love you? It's not Yukiru, it began in Shigure's point of view, and there's implied naughty hanky-panky to cater to your imagination. 

Heh-heh… I was actually debating on how to write this fic. Merrow-chan and originally had an interesting graphic lime scene to start with. But in retrospect, it really wasn't my style. And I haven't really used this style of storytelling before (the various testimonial whodunit style), so I figured… hey! A great way to learn, and an interesting way to narrate something like this… instead of the traditional linear method. Since it's in the point of view of a person telling their version of the story… either as it is happening or as they were remembering the incidents… I expect some confusion because of the natural tendency of a conversational storyteller who jumps from scene to scene. So now, we'll see who reads and thinks as opposed to who reads and lets the whole thing slide over their heads. ^_^.

I'm very interested on what people think what really happened and the outcome of this fic. So I don't mind hearing your theories instead of the usual "this fic is great, write on" comments if you decide to review. It's also a great feedback method for me to see if I'm leading this story toward the right direction.

This fic is available in both FF.NET and Mediaminer.org

                Comments and criticisms @ ina_chan@yahoo.com

Ja!

Ina-chan


	2. 2nd Testimonial

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries.  

August 10, 2003

What's Left Unseen: Second Testimonial

By Ina-chan

                Never in my life, not even for the slightest moment in the darkest crevices of my fantastic imagination, did I even dream that as scandalous something like this would happen! Least of all, involving my beloved brother. When I first heard of **"that particular incident"**, I had to admit that I was shocked beyond words. All these years, my sweet brother and our lovely flower had shown nothing but their unshakeable devotion to each other… like a true prince and princess.

                Mind you, I'm not blaming Gura-chan at all! NON! NON! NON! Gura-chan had gone through a lot since Kyonkichi made it clear that there can be no romantic relationship between the two of them. After which, Gura-chan courageously picked up the pieces of her broken heart and moved forward! 

                Ah… how long has it been? A short three or four years ago… I believe. Within that time, it was uplifting to see Gura-chan bloom into a shining flower herself! She was a delicate budding rose, with claws of thorns protecting her ethereal beauty.  Kyonkichi would never admit it, but I would wager that the poor cat is hitting his head against a brick wall whenever he sees her. I'm ashamed to admit that had I been several years younger and free from my own passions, I would probably have pursued Gura-chan for myself. HA! HA! HA! HA! But enough of that! We both know exactly what you want to hear, right? You're digging to find the reason behind **"that particular incident."**

                Before Tooru-kun came along, Yuki only allowed very few people to get close to him. You see… he's already had a lot of… difficult… experiences even as a child. Openly trusting people was never second nature to him.  Gura-chan was one of those few people he allowed to get near him without completely raising the protective barriers around him. It didn't seem like it at the time, but looking back now, you can say that as children, they were quite close.

                Ara? You want to hear their childhood stories? Of course, I'll tell you! My storytelling skills are superior after all! I'll even do something better! I'll SHOW you as well! HA! HA! HA! HA! Behold! My golden collection of family home videos!  

It took me a while to track down everyone in the family who had these. But it was a good thing Keiko-san was a video otaku. She's almost as bad in commemorating everything she thinks is special as how Haru is with photos. It was a good thing that she filmed almost every family event she was in.  It even took me an even longer time searching through all her footage to find these clips. I was going to string them together to be Yuki and Tooru-kun's wedding present part 4. Yes, yes… it was a lot of work, but nothing is too much work for my beloved little brother! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

Well, then! Let us begin! Sample clips from Aya-chan's first film production of "Ototo-sama, Ee". Since this is a special preview, I'll even do a running commentary for you! So shall we begin? 

Presenting "Ototo-sama, Ee… the Gura-chan Encounters"…

**[_start clip #1:_ Jerky home video of a camera panning through a crowd of Souma family members at a gathering. Some of them shooting glares of annoyance as they moved away from the lens' path… others ducking shyly or giving a bashful wave… most of them simply ignoring the camera as they focused on them…]**

AH! This was during Aunt Yoriko's engagement party! She's Father's oldest sister, around two years senior of Gure-san's mother. Do you have children of your own? You don't? Well… when you do, always remember this rule: 

Never bring children to engagement parties! 

These adult affairs suck the life out of children… We didn't have to come if it wasn't the fact that it was Aunt Yoriko. Grandfather was so happy because they thought they would never marry her off. So Grandfather insisted that every member of our family needed to come. 

It was soooooo boring. Gure-san and I snuck out half-way through anyway. So I wasn't there to see this happen. 

[Start clip. Camera pans to a beautiful woman talking animatedly to another guest, a little boy… possibly no older than two years old, clung at her short-sleeved formal kimono.  His eyes widened in horror at the camera lens approaching him before timidly hiding between the folds of his mother's tomesode.] 

This was the first time Hahakimi was able to bring Yuki to a family party. My poor beloved little brother had always been sick when he was little. He was pretty much kept in isolation most of the early part of his life. Nonetheless, even with members of the Inner House, it was a rare honour to have a glimpse of the Mouse Zodiac. This was the first of the few instances that Hahakimi was able to show Yuki off in public.

_[Mother]: **trying to peel off her son's death grip from her clothes in annoyance**_ Yuki, stop that! Mother is busy talking right now! **_The child simply whimpers and clings even tighter_** YUKI! LET GO OF MOTHER'S CLOTHES! **_manages to yank off a small hand and holds the little boy away from her at arms length before turning angrily to the camera_** Keiko! Take that infernal contraption away! You're scaring my son!

_[Mother's Companion]_: **_hesitantly_** Now, now, calm down… you're overreacting…

_[Mother]_: **_ignoring her as she brushed the invisible wrinkles on her son's clothes as she muttered in a low voice _** How many times have I told you to stay still? Now be quiet and don't you dare start crying. You're embarrassing mother!

_[Woman]:_ **_approaching the commotion_** Natsumi-san? Is there something wrong?

That's Gura-chan's mother! She looked so different with longer hair, didn't she? She is one of the kindest women that you will ever meet. A tad protective of Gura-chan, but I personally think Gura-chan is one of the luckiest of all us in the parent lottery department. Ah…I think this was also the first time Yuki and Gura-chan formally met. The Jyuunishi banquet is not held when the circle is not complete. We actually didn't have a banquet until Sa-chan was born.

_[Mother]: **strained smile **_Nothing's wrong. Yuki is just being difficult.

_[Kagura's mother]: **smiles gently as she turns to the four-year-old girl trailing behind her **_ Kagura-chan, why don't you go play with Yuki-chan in the next room?

[Kagura]: HAAAAAI! **smiles brightly as she automatically rushes forward to inspect her new playmate **Huaaaa!!! Hewo! I'm Kaguwa-nee-chan! Nee, nee, Yun-chan! Let's pway! **she holds out her hand for a few moments before the smaller child timidly reached out to take her hand. She squeals in delight and immediately engulfed the little boy in a tight and enthusiastic bear hug before any of the adults can react **UWAAAAAA!!! Yun-chan is so cute! Like a dolly! Kaguwa wants to hug Yun-chan to death and eat him all up!!!

**Pure terror etched on little Yuki's face as he let out a loud horrified scream just as clip#1 ends**

Ha! Ha! Ha! Gura-chan has always been so enthusiastic! Even when she was little! Whenever I see this, I couldn't help regretting that Gure-san and I snuck out. I would give anything to see the expression on Hahakimi's face when that happened… Though, you can say, that Hahakimi made sure not to bring Yuki to any other formal gatherings if she didn't have to.  

Come to think of it… I don't think Yuki ever went to another big family celebration until the New Year when he was six, when Sa-chan was born. It was a very big deal when the Jyuunishi banquet started once again so everyone started making even a bigger fuss whenever the New Year came around. Let's see… I think Keiko-san has some pre-banquet footage through the years… 

pre-banquet clip #1: Yuki, age 6, sitting quietly in a corner,  trying hard to blend with the walls. Kagura pops out of nowhere and clings on Yuki from behind. Yuki lets out a yelp of surprise as they both tumble to the ground from her sudden weight

****

_[Kagura]:**sing-songs as she continues to cling on  him**_Uwaaaaa!!! New Year's party hug! I got Yun-chan! I got Yun-chan!

****

_                [Yuki]:**annoyed as he struggles to get out of her grip **_Get off! You're too heavy!****

                _[Kagura]:**playfully **_Yaaaadaaaa~~~!! Hugging Yun-chan is fun during New Year's! Because Yun-chan is so cute in his New Year's outfit, it's like hugging the little sister I always wanted!

                _[Yuki]:**outraged **_I'M A BOY!!!

                **_end of clip#1_**

HA! HA! HA! I almost cried laughing the first time I saw this. For the longest time, I always thought that the reason why Yuki didn't like Gura-chan hugging him was because of his personality. He's always tried to push her away on those rare occasions that she becomes openly affectionate of him.

Anyway… the next clip was the New Year's party two years later…That time, there was a 24-hour bug going around. It was dreadful!!! Just about everyone in the Main House caught it… 

**_ pre-banquet clip #2:Yuki, age 9, being smothered like a limp rag doll  against 11-year-old Kagura's chest _**

****

_[Kagura]:** squeeze **_YUN **_squeeze _**CHAN **_squeeze _**IS **_squeeze _**SO **_squeeze_** CUTE!!! **_spin and sway playfully _**IT'S LIKE HUGGING THE LITTLE SISTER I ALWAYS WANTED!

_[Yuki]:**looking very pale and manages to pull away from her in time to… **_ _URK~~!_

****

_[Kagura]:** frozen in disgust **_EEEEEW~~~!!!!

**_end of clip#2_**

…and unfortunately, Yuki caught the stomach flu and started having the symptoms just before the party! My poor little brother… We found out later that he was so scared about missing the party that he begged Gura-chan not to tell anybody. Why Keiko-san didn't say anything despite witnessing this… I don't really know. She's quite hopeless when it doesn't involve her precious video hobby.

Anyway, we didn't realize what was going on with him until he threw up on Akito! It was so hilarious! I mean, it was terrible that it happened… but… you know what I mean. Hahakimi was so upset, she went on hysterics as soon as she found out, and couldn't get out of bed for two days. Then she went on to apologize to Akito for weeks and weeks to follow. 

Ah, this next one is one of my favourites… this was the year when Gura-chan danced with Gure-san. By this time, the both of them had already been taking lessons from Kazuma-san with Kyonkichi and Ha-kun for some time. Yuki has gotten pretty good, and actually managed to physically escape Gura-chan's attempts with their tradition the two new years past. I suppose his earlier victories made him careless with this year…

**_ pre-banquet clip #4: Kagura = 14, Yuki = 12. Kagura standing before Yuki with a very pleased expression, Yuki glaring at her suspiciously, tensely standing in a "ready" stance, arms ready to push her away_**

****

_[Kagura]:_**_slowly moving forward_** Nee, Yun-chan… Why don't you let it go this time? After all, it's special because it's my year to dance, ne? Why don't you just give in for once, and let me give you your New Year's hug willingly?

_[Yuki]:**blandly backing away**_ No way.

_[Kagura]:**tearfully **_Yun-chan is so heartless. I need all the luck I could get. It's my first dance, and I want to be graceful and look all grown up with my dance with Shi-chan. **_puffs up her chest proudly_** I'm even wearing a bra for the first time just for the occasion!

****

_[Yuki] : **eyes widen in horror as her words sink into his consciousness, and quickly lowering his outstretched hands as he realized that they perfectly aligned to his cousin's chest**_

****

_[Kagura]:**eyes flash at the opening**_CHANCE!**attack with a flying hug ala-Matrix style **

**_end of clip#4_******

Gura-chan can be cunning, if she really wanted to, ne? Then there was the year after that, when it was Yuki and Gura-chan's turn to dance…

****

**_ pre-banquet clip #5:  Both Yuki and Kagura in their Jyuunishi dance outfits. Yuki eyeing Kagura wearily as she hovers near him for a chance to give her NewYear's tradition_**

****

_[Yuki]: **very annoyed **_Will you give me a break already? Why don't you go find Kyou and do what you will with him, like you always do?

_[Kagura]: **shakes her head and wags her finger **_Tsk, tsk, tsk… we're dancing together this year and it won't do if you're tense and cranky when it's your year coming up.

_[Yuki]: **grumbles below his breath **_And who's fault is it anyway?

_[Kagura]: _Don't worry, Yun-chan. Your Kagura-neechan will do her best to make sure you'll be fine. Remember how you freaked out last year about the bra thing? Well, tonight, just for you… **_closing in on him, looking very serious and threatening_**…I'm not wearing any!

_[Yuki]: **staring at her, pale-faced, completely frozen in fear**_… i hate you…

**_end of clip# 5_**

Ah, my poor sweet little brother… Every time I watch this, I feel the great guilt of not being around to guide him through the motions of male romance when he was growing up! No wonder it took so long for him to get this far with Tooru-ku---…

………

To tell you the truth, I honestly don't understand how this could have happened. Even though I've seen it happen before… I still don't understand it. Why do something like this still happen to two people deeply in love?  How can the same power that binds people together be the same force that can destroy them and pull them apart?

That time, with Tori-san and Kana-kun… it was easy to blame Akito for what happened. But the truth was, the real reason to why Tori-san lost her was because he loved her so much. Giving her up was the only way to ensure her happiness. 

 It would be selfish to blame this on Gura-chan… when in hindsight… on all the things that happened that led to **_that particular incident_**… it was obvious that what happened was inevitable.                 You had to be blind not to notice it. I would say that everyone around them noticed it except for the three of them. I suppose all of us were guilty of letting this happen too… for not saying anything about it. I don't have all the details. The right people to ask would probably be Isuzu or Hatsuharu. But from what I heard, it all started after **_that certain episode _**when Yuki was in freshman year in University.

                As you may have already heard, Tooru-kun moved back to her Grandfather's house after high school graduation. Yuki moved out of the Main House so he can be closer to her. In fact, he even chose a University close to where Tooru-kun is working. It was a private school. Aside from the University, it also had a middle school, and high school sector. It wasn't a top university like Todai, but it was still a decent University. But Hahakimi was still upset that he chose to go to a school that's not at the top of her preference list. Coincidentally, Gura-chan teaches in that school, specifically in high school sector. 

                It seemed rather unlikely, ne? That is, with Gura-chan becoming a teacher. I heard that she's actually a very good one, and quite popular among the students. Not just her own class, but I heard that she's even attracted the attentions of several students from the University sector. That's why **_that certain episode_** happened. 

                Though nobody got hurt… seriously… I think Yuki still hasn't forgiven himself for not being able to stop that from happening. They weren't friends, but he said that he knew those boys… that he should have suspected what they were planning. Unless he attained psychic powers or see the future, I don't think there was any way Yuki could have known **_that certain episode_** was going to happen. For the longest time, he blamed himself for it and had become taken the role of Gura-chan's personal bodyguard in school.

                With Tooru-kun busy juggling her responsibilities at home with her grandfather, and her work… then with Yuki busy with his own schooling… then add the new Gura-chan into the formula…  the warning bells should have started ringing right away.

But it didn't. Because what Yuki and Tooru had… it was such a strong and unselfish love. It was the type of love that people romanticize and idealize about… Yuki…Tooru-kun… they were both so selfless and understanding of each other's difficult situations… 

But if you think about it, maybe sometimes, with love and a man's romance …

****

pre-banquet clip#6, 12-year-old Kagura  looking very pleased with herself as she holds a very indignant 10-year-old  Kyou tightly in her arms

                _[Kyou]:** yelling and struggling in vain **_DAMMIT! Let go! 

                _[Kagura]:** grinning **_No waaaay~~~ I wasn't able to give Yun-chan his New Year's hug this year, so Kyou-kun's hug will be even more extra-extra-extra special than ever! 

                _[Kyou]:**glaring up at a tree **_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU DAMN COWARDLY RAT!!!

                _[Yuki's voice]: **amused laughter**_ It's not my fault you're too slow, you stupid cat.  And you should know by now that it's less painful if you stop struggling.

                _[Kyou]: _DAMN YOU! **_glares at Kagura _** DAMN  YOU BOTH TO HELL!!! DAMMIT! LET GO!!! WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME LIKE THIS!?!?!?

_[Kagura]:_Because I love Kyou-chan the most in the whole whole world~~~!!! 

…sometimes you need to be very persistent…

_[Kagura]:** hugs Kyou even tighter **_And I'm never never never EVER letting you go!  

_[Kyou]:_GAAAAAACK! I… CAN'T… BREATHE…

**_end of clip#6_**

****

…and a little selfish to keep it going.

End of Second Testimonial

To be continued

AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:

GAAAAH! It took so long to string this together! Anywayz… This chapter isn't as snappy as the first one. I actually had a difficult time with this… specially trying to mesh together the first part with the last part when Aya-chan's tone needed to transition from his usual silly self to his rare serious and introspective self.         

As for **_that certain episode_**… I know people are going to kill me for introducing that. Buuut… there's a reason for this. If you want to find out what **_that certain episode _**is, well… you'll find out soon enough. Next testimonial is Rin… a perspective on Kagura's side of the story. ^_^.

This fic is available in both FF.NET and Mediaminer.org

                Comments and criticisms @ ina_chan@yahoo.com

Ja!

Ina-chan


	3. 3rd Testimonial

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries.   
  
November 16, 2003  
  
What's Left Unseen: Third Testimonial  
  
By Ina-chan  
  
I once read about Pygmalion in school. It's a Greek myth about this this man, who found so many faults in women that he ended up hating them. So he created a sculpture of what he believed to be the ideal woman made of ivory. He then ending up falling in love with his inanimate creation. When I read it, the first thing that crossed my mind was thinking how stupid it was. I know it's just a story... needless to say, a man falling in love with a statue he created and a goddess granting his wish to turn this statue of stone into a human being at the man's convinience, and they live happily ever after... it's like an anime looser fanboy's ultimate fantasy. It's just so stupid.   
  
Gure-nii laughed when I told him what I thought. He then said that Pygmalion was not just a fanboy comedy. Pygmalion's plight was really a human tragedy. With love, you create an ideal in your head. Sometimes, people striving desperately for that fantasy that they're blinded by it to notice too late what's really happening in reality.  
  
I can empathize with that, I suppose...  
  
Falling in love with the ideal you created... it happens a lot, even when you don't realize it.  
  
That's why I wasn't surprised when 'that particular incident' happened. It was inevitable.   
  
Putting that aside, I know Kagura a lot better than most people. In many ways, living and growing up together... you can say that Kagura was somewhat the closest person to a sister to me. I know that despite her violent tendencies when she gets overly enthusiastic, Kagura has a very good heart. Ever since we were children, Kagura had taken the habit of caring for strays. the injured and the unwanted.  
  
So It was pretty much predictable that Kagura would harbour unconditional affection for the cat. It was not a secret that she had a fondness for Akito's favourite broken toy as well. No one else expressed as much happiness as Haru when he first brought news that the cat and the mouse seemed ot be getting along in Gure-nii's house. Thanks to Honda Tooru, of course. But... to tell you the truth, Tooru-san's appearance in the picture only delayed and complicated what would happen as the inevitable. It was clear to everyone that both Yuki and Kyou had fallen hard for her. In a way, it was somewhat distressing to see how desperately Kagura tried to hold on to Kyou back then...  
  
Someone once told me that love is patient and kind... never envious, never blind... never selfish or holds a grudge...   
  
If that was really the case... then it was understandable why Kagura failed the first time around. As generous and good-hearted Kagura can be... her love can also be. suffocating. The way she used to convey her feelings can become too intense and too possessive, driving the object of her affection away. That's exactly what the cat did... He finally got the back bone to state it out loud. Needless to say, she was devastated... though, Kagura being Kagura, she eventually got over it. She was free from that hopeless obsession.  
  
As cruel as it is to say this... in some ways... his rejection actually did her a lot of good.   
  
And because her energy wasn't being single-mindedly focused on chasing Kyou, she was forced to focus on something else. She found several new passions, one of them is working with kids. That's why she ended up as a teacher. It's kind of funny, isn't it? Kagura as a teacher, that is. Gure-nii and the boys used to tease her that the future of the nation is in danger if the people responsible for molding the minds of the youth was Kagura... nonetheless, Kagura has proven that she is a very competent teacher, on top of being relatively well-liked by most of her   
  
students.   
  
Well... there are some things about Kagura that haven't changed. Even though she has toned down from how she used to be when we were teen-agers... her overenthusiasm does manage to come out in the open once in a blue moon. While many of her admirers had come to accept it as one of her quirks, there are still a handful of people who feel overwhelmed and intimidated by her. Of course, 'that certain episode' didn't help make matters any simpler. I suppose we were lucky that it didn't reach the point wherein legal action had to be taken.  
  
Akito would definitely have had a ball if it came to that...  
  
Kagura didn't blame anyone. And vehemently insisted not to blame Yuki about it either. 'He's already blaming himself enough over something he's not even responsible for,' she said. She's right of course. Maybe I was just used to seeing Yuki angst over the most trivial things or maybe it's just personal bias in my part, since I never got along with that damned Rat for as long as I can remember... but somehow, I can't feel any sympathy for him over it. Any person in his right mind would have left it alone. But he had to needlessly get himself involved.  
  
In a way... it was indirectly his fault this whole fiasco happened. His very actions to "make right" 'that certain episode' inevitably led to 'that particular incident'.   
  
I just feel sorry that Tooru-san had to endure the consequences of both their actions.  
  
Then again... to be fair... I suppose all of us played a part with this. I'm just as responsible as Yuki with hurting Tooru-san for not saying anything right from the beginning when I first realized it. I have to admit that my loyalties were torn. Though, I never considered myself truly close to either Kagura or Tooru-san... they are both... important... to me. Maybe I was being hopeful like everyone else, putting blind faith in that perfect "love" between Yuki and Tooru will pull them through any given situation. Maybe I just didn't want to be the one to break that spell. Maybe I didn't want to believe what I was seeing either... I mean, after all... neither Kagura nor Yuki nor Tooru were able to see what was happening to themselves.  
  
Hmph. I'm starting to sound like Haru and his illogical babbling...  
  
Like I mentioned earlier, 'that particular incident' was inevitable. I saw it taking shape, ironically enough, through Kagura's other found passion. While a picture says a thousand words... watching the brush strokes of a simple painting as it takes shape would sometimes reveal the painter's soul.  
  
Yes, you heard it right. Painting.  
  
It was actually a student of hers who got her interested in it to the point that she started taking a few art courses in college. To tell you the truth, Kagura was actually very good. Who knows how far she would have gone by now if she discovered and pursued her hidden talent back then instead of indulging in her hopeless "hunting" hobby.  
  
It was that session when I first realized it...  
  
/"THAT'S your emergency?!?!?"/  
  
/"But I really really really need your help, Yun-chan~~~!"/   
  
It was four in the morning, and I was genuinely annoyed as well.   
  
/"I don't know what else to do! I was so busy checking my students' essays the past couple of days that I didn't realize that this   
  
sketch is due!"/  
  
/"Why do you need to use ME as your model. Doesn't the college have sessions with professional models after school hours. And Haru or Kyou would have come to help you just the same."/  
  
Being woken from sleep by the whining of inconsiderate cousins.   
  
/"Be~~~~cause, Takeda-sensei likes you! She's a tough grader, and I really need all the points I could get to win her good side. And for some strange reason, all my pieces that use you as a model seem to earn the highest marks!"/  
  
/"You woke me up at three in the morning, five hours from an important exam, so you can impress your painting class teacher..."/  
  
This was one of those extremely rare occasions that I actually sympathized with the Rat. It's the height of midterms season...and prior to their argument, I just managed to finally fall asleep too after a restless cramming session-induced insomnia. By that time, I was burying my head under the pillow, silently wallowing to why I agreed to being Kagura's roommate when she decided to get a place of her own, that I almost didn't catch what happened next...  
  
/"Besides, you don't really have to do anything. All you have to do is sit over there by the couch and look pretty and you can even   
  
doze off to catch some z's while I sketch you...indernndd... and you wouldn't even know I'm here."/  
  
/"What?"/  
  
/"What what?"/  
  
/"I didn't catch what you said on the last part."/  
  
/"You wouldn't even know I'm here."/  
  
/"No, before that."/  
  
/"Oh... you mean sketching you... indernnnd?"/  
  
/"In what?"/  
  
/"......... I need to sketch you... in... the... uh... nude."/  
  
/".........!!!"/  
  
.........!!!  
  
  
  
/"Goodbye."/  
  
/"Oh come on! It's not like I haven't seen it before. We used to take baths together..."/  
  
/"Kagura, I was four years old... and I am not going to pose nude to impress your teacher. If you excuse me, I have an exam to take in less than 4 hours..."/  
  
/"Don't be so selfish!"/  
  
/"I'M selfish!?!"/  
  
/"If you're afraid that Tooru-kun will get the wrong idea, Isuzu is here to..."/  
  
As much as there are things about Kagura that matured all these years, there are still certain things about her that will probably never change. At that point, I instinctively buried myself under my covers and willed myself to turn invisible just in case Kagura comes to my room to force me to play chaperone.  
  
/"Will you stop it? Don't pull Tooru or Rin or anybody else because of your irresponsibility. You created this problem, you deal with it."/  
  
/"Yun-chan, you liar~~~~! You're the one who said to come to you if I needed help on anything. And when I do need help, you   
  
turn around and abandon me~~~!"/  
  
/"......you... are something else..."/  
  
And there are some things about men, in general, that will probably never change either.  
  
/"So you're doing it?"/  
  
/"The clothes stay on."/  
  
/"But..."/  
  
/"The clothes stay on, take it or leave it."/  
  
/"Mou! Yun-chan is no fun at all!"/  
  
They didn't say anything after that exchange.... or make much noise for that matter. Mind you, at that time, I still didn't suspect anything. Neither of them has done anything to make anyone suspicious. But being jarred awake, and my insomnia returning in full force, I suppose I started to feel bored just lying in bed to stare at the ceiling for more than an hour. So I decided to go and grab something warm to drink. When I passed them by the living room, that's when I saw it for the first time. Mind you, there was nothing suspicious about that scene as well. Yuki, as expected, had fallen asleep on his seat, as Kagura sat across him... watching him sleep, as her fingers stroked across an over-sized sketch pad resting casually on her lap. I've seen Kagura seriously at work before. That fierce and determined expression on her face as she fell into deep concentration. She didn't even bother looking away when I tried to make my presence known. When she's in that mind state, it was as impossible to sway her attention as trying to separate her from Kyou, years back.   
  
Like I said, there was nothing suspicious about the scene... but for some strange reason... but suddenly... when I saw them... I felt... guilty. It felt as if I was some kind of perverted vouyer watching something very intimate.   
  
I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the way her fingers moved over the paper. How she seemed to caress each line as her strokes slowly revealed his form on its blank page. Maybe it was the way she looked at him. The intensity in her eyes as they followed every contour and shadow of his shape. I don't know what it was... but there was something in the air between them, that brought about a heavy uncomfortable feeling within me.  
  
It wasn't until much later that I gave in to my curious urge to look through Kagura's collection of sketches. Mind you... they were all wonderful likenesses of her various subjects. Inanimate models and portraits of friends and families alike. While that scene in the living room was the first time I saw it... it was looking through Kagura's sketches that I first realized it. And I also understood the reason why Takada-sensei always gave her high marks on her work that involved Yuki as her model. And I can assure you that Takada-sensei liking Yuki had nothing to do with it.  
  
Comparing her drawings that had her other models to the ones that had Yuki in it...   
  
I think I've come to understand what Gure-nii meant when he said that Pygmalion was really a human tragedy.  
  
  
  
End of Third Testimonial  
  
To be continued  
  
AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:  
  
This has got to be the most difficult chapter I've written in ages. There's so little written about Rin, but I wanted to play with her character. Most particularly in the recent Rin chapters where we see a softer side of Rin. I hope I captured that. It was very difficult for me as well, because of all the characters in the series, it's probably Rin whom I don't seem to get a long the most. Even though her true personality is quite endearing, there's still something about her that repels me. Anywayz... next chapter is alternating back to Yuki's side of the story through Haru. ^_^. This fic is available in both FF.NET and Mediaminer.org  
  
  
  
Comments and criticisms @ ina_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Ja!  
  
Ina-chan 


	4. 4th Testimonial

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic   
  
are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental   
  
mysteries.   
  
February 17, 2004  
  
What's Left Unseen: Fourth Testimonial  
  
By Ina-chan  
  
snap: candid photograph of Tooru and Yuki sitting together and wearing festival yukatas for the Cherry Blossom viewing. Tooru blushing as Yuki picked cherry blossom petals from her bound hair, and seemed to be whispering something to her ear.  
  
A single picture can tell the entire story that may require a thousand words in order to be told. I took this picture when we had a Jyuunishi expedition to Ueno Park to join the Cherry Blossom Festivities. All of us came with the exception of Kyou and Kureno. Kureno stayed behind for obvious reasons, as for Kyou. Well, it's not what you think. Kyou really did try to come, but unfortunately he was involved with something out of town trip that he couldn't get out of. Though he did call Hatori's cell phone to greet us while we were in the park. Needless to say, that trip was somewhat refreshing. It was very rare for all the Jyuunishi to be out in a dangerously public area. But once Momiji got started in pitching in an idea that Honda-san, liked... it was only a matter of time before everyone else came along... willingly or not.  
  
I took this when they weren't watching and this happned a few weeks just before 'that particular incident'. I personally think this picture is the perfect embodiment of a verse I've taken to heart...  
  
"Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud, never haughty or selfish or rude. Love doesn't demand its own way. It's not irritable or touchy. It doesn't hold grudges and will not notice when others do it wrong. It's never glad about injustice, but rejoices in truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends."   
  
Shigure-sensei gave me this as a piece of advice back when I was in highschool. He jokingly claimed that it was something he came up with... though I found out later on that he borrowed it from a passage in the Christian Bible. I suppose it was his way of comforting me during that "difficult" period I had with Rin. While he acts like he doesn't care about relationships between the jyuunishi, he does show that he cares in his own way. To tell you the truth, there were a number of times when I honestly almost gave up because it all seemed so hopeless. But somehow, whenever I reminded myself of that passage, it urged me on. It was the ideal love that was worth striving for.  
  
So seeing this picture of Yuki and Honda-san... 'that particular incident' seemed rather unreal, doesn't it?  
  
To tell you the truth, the first time I realized that things were not going well between Yuki and Tooru was well before this picture. And well before 'that particular incident'. Personally, I don't think they even realized that something was wrong, themselves... until 'that particular incident' happened. Then again, everything is clearer with hindsight. In a way, I feel a little guilty for not really making an effort to try to help Yuki before things got even more complicated. I'm just as responsible for staying quiet and not letting him know what I was seeing. It was a rather difficult situation to be in... But knowing how stubborn Yuki was... he probably wouldn't have believed me. After all, they were the living enbodiment of that "true love" the passage describes.  
  
snap: candid photograph of Momiji proudly showing off the permanent marker in his hand as he stood behind the couch as Yuki slept on obliviously with three pairs of "mouse" whiskers on his cheeks. Tooru, though untouched by their childish pranks, seemed to be just as in a deep sleep as she sat beside him.   
  
Half-way through the opening credits, both of them were already snoozing away. Kagura-nee commented how they looked cute together like that... She said it was as if they were already married.   
  
The prank started with Rin making a dare. It was mostly to see how far we could get away without waking up the sleeping monster. Eventually, each one of us, with the exception of Kyou, took turns contributing something. It was really a surprise that Kyou came. But I figured that Honda-san had something to do with it. I could tell that Kyou wanted to write something very badly on Yuki's forehead, but he declined right to the very end. I suppose, being the only person present to experience first hand the trauma of what it was like to have an encounter with a half-awake Yuki would curb anyone's courage.  
  
Everyone was having too much fun to think about it, I suppose. I don't know about Honda-san, but I know that it was rather unusual for Yuki to be in a deep sleep like that. He didn't even stir when Rin got as bold as meticulously applying lipstick and eye shadow on him. While it was difficult for Yuki to be roused to full alertness from sleep, Yuki has always been a light sleeper. He doesn't normally succumb into that state unless he was recovering from one his spasms when he was younger.   
  
I mentioned it to Kagura-nee later on, but she simply said that it was probably because Honda-san was sitting right beside him. She added that it was only natural to feel completely relaxed and off-guard when you're with the person you truly loved. It seemed like a very ironic thing for her to say, but upon hindsight... I suppose she was really talking out of experience. And it would be easy to brush it off as simply that... had it not for the tell-tale fading shadows that became even prominent under Yuki's eyes after Rin applied the make-up.  
  
Both Honda-san and Yuki have been going through a lot of stress recently. Yuki was chosen to lead a group in this inter-collegiate research project... contest... thing... I'm not quite sure what it was all about, because Yuki starts to get very irritable whenever I ask about it. But apparently, the pressure to win is very high. Some big private company was going to donate a big grant to the winning school's department and everyone was counting on him to lead them to victory or something like that.   
  
snap: candid photograph of Yuki and Tooru in what looks like a social gathering in Yuki's college. Yuki seems to be talking 'heatedly' with another student while Tooru held on to his hand, smiling politely, but looking like she wanted to be somewhere else.  
  
This happened during the Cultural Festival in the highschool department of the school. We all went, except Kyou. It was mainly to support Kisa's class. Ah, yes. Kisa is in 2nd year highschool now, though she's not in Kagura-nee's class. Kisa's class was holding an outdoor "Takoyaki Cafe". Her class was really enthusiastic about it to merge an authentic traditional takoyaki stand in a modern outdoor coffee house setting. Though, I think Ayame-niisan went a little overboard with providing uniforms for Kisa's class. I have to admit, the image of highschool girls in cute maids uniforms drew a large crowd... specially from the college department.  
  
To complicate things even more... Yuki remains oblivious to his popularity. When word came that he was going to pass by Kisa's class, girls from the other highschool classes... as well as girls from the college department swarmed in and out constantly. Then Yuki appears with his girlfriend in tow... let's just say that the end result was not very pleasant. I'm actually not sure what happened... but it started with one of the aggressive highschool girls who got confrontational with Honda-san... One thing led to another and eventually resulted with Yuki getting involved in a very heated argument with someone's boyfriend.   
  
I think that was really when I first got seriously worried. It wasn't like Yuki to take on petty confrontations. The typical Yuki reaction would be to 'ignore' and 'politely leave'. That day, It was almost as if he's gone back to that time with Kyou. He was starting to hold things inside himself again. When I talked to Honda-san about it, she too seemed puzzled by what happened. Though I didn't get much out of her either.  
  
I did find out that her grandfather isn't doing too well. I could imagine how big the strain it must have been on Honda-san to have to deal with that, on top of working full-time. She said that Yuki had been very supportive and understanding. She already lost count of the number to times she had to cancel dates and break promises she made with him. But Yuki has always been patient and understanding with every single one of them. Knowing the way she is, she's probably silently doubting if she even deserved him.  
  
snap: candid photograph of Kagura singing enthusiastically in a Karaoke booth as she nudged a very confused looking Yuki, who was squinting at the screen before them  
  
That was rather funny. Yuki has god-given talent in a lot of things... but it would seem that he missed out completely in the singing department. Yuki, tone-deaf? It seemed rather unlikely, ne? After all, Yuki did play the flute quite well when he was a kid. Though he only played well as long as he has a notated piece to follow. If you asked him to play by ear, make sure you have a pair of ear plugs handy. I probably have a better chance of walking from the Main House to Shigure-sensei's hous on my own than Yuki finding making his way through a musical scale. That karaoke fiasco was as much as for our entertainment as it was a distraction for him.  
  
This happened after one of those broken dates. Uncle was in town and Yuki's parents were in one of their rare moods to make an effort to spend some family quality time together. So arrangements were made for Honda-san and Yuki to have dinner with Ayame-niisan and Yuki's parents. By an unfortunate turn of events, Honda-san's grandfather had a fall that afternoon , broke his hip and had to be hospitalized for a while after that. Needless to say, the dinner was a disaster since Auntie was not as 'understanding' as her son.   
  
It resulted with Yuki storming out halfway through the entree and refusing to talk to anyone for almost a week. He didn't lock himself alone or anything. He still went through the motions of the day. The only difference was that he simply didn't speak to anyone. It was almost as if it was that time in junior highschool. Even Honda-san was not successful in reaching him.  
  
It was worrisome.  
  
So Kagura-nee comandeered myself and Rin to kidnap him from one of his classes and dragged him to a karaoke bar. It still took us three bottles of Asahi to get him out of sulking mode, but needless to say, Kagura-nee's rescue operation was a complete success.  
  
snap: Companion of the first snapshot. Tooru and Yuki sitting together and wearing festival yukatas for the Cherry Blossom viewing, caught looking surprised at Momiji who seemed as if he suddenly jumped in between them to get into the picture. Kagura's image caught at the corner of the photograph, laughing and watching as she put playful 'bunny ears' with her fingers on Yuki's head.  
  
I can't help but wonder when exactly was it that Kagura-nee and Yuki started to become this close. I know that they were already pretty close when we were kids. But Kagura-nee was still fixated with Kyou at that time. So I can't say that she and Yuki were as close as they are now. I just know that they've become close to the point that she was the only one successful in breaking into Yuki's shell this time around. I suppose it started with 'that certain episode'.  
  
Actually, 'that certain episode' is taboo. No one is supposed to talk about it as part of the out of court settlement. In fact, only four other people not directly involved with the incident who knows the real story behind it. Myself, Hatori-niisan, Shigure-sensei... and Akito.   
  
But I suppose it's alright to tell you, since this is for Yuki and Honda-san's sake.   
  
snap: Photo of Kagura waving at the camera, proudly showing off her college diploma.  
  
After Kagura and Kyou drifted apart, Kagura-nee buried herself with her studies and eventually became a teacher. At that time, not once did Kagura-nee indulge in any romantic relationships. All that time, we thought she was still hung up on Kyou. Though after she started teaching, she started going out casually with various characters. Of course, we were worried for a while... specially with Akito. But for some strange reason, Akito didn't do anything. Then again, the guys Kagura-nee went out with were mostly one-time dates.  
  
That was until that man who was the cause of 'that certain episode'.  
  
snap: candid photo of Kagura maneuvering carefully amidst a crowd in Shibuya  
  
It happened in Yuki's freshman year, three years ago.  
  
The story going around was that it was some boys from Yuki's class that caused the whole thing. That they were harrassing Kagura-nee one night, but fortunately a professor from the college was passing by and tried to stop them, but the boys apparently ganged up on him. The professor was very badly beaten up, and had to leave the school indefinitely. As for the boys, I think there was some compensation involved with the families. There was no expulsion or media involved with the incident. The boys involved eventually transferred somewhere else...  
  
That was the popular version of the story...  
  
But this was what really happened...   
  
snap: companion shot of the phot earlier with Kagura from another angle. Kagura is walking together with a guy in Shibuya. The photograph cuts off at the man's chin, making it impossible to identify him.  
  
Kagura-nee was seeing this guy secretly.   
  
Yes.   
  
He was the professor who got beaten up.   
  
To be precise...   
  
snap: closer shot of Kagura smiling happily as she looked up at her faceless companion  
  
...he was one of Yuki's professors.   
  
Kagura-nee met him through one of Yuki's school functions. No one had any idea that they were dating.   
  
Not even Yuki, because...  
  
snap: The camera catches Kagura giggling as her companion brushes a strand of hair from her eyes, as a thin gold band around his ring finger glints against the light  
  
...he's married.  
  
snap: Police evidence photograph of the scene  
  
Apparently, Kagura-nee had been trying to break it off with him for a while. He didn't take it very well, and refused. Kagura-nee didn't tell anyone, but apparently he was stalking her for a few weeks. The night 'that certain episode' happened, Kagura threatened to expose their relationship if he didn't leave her alone. It was then that things got nasty.  
  
snap: More police evidence photographs of the scene in several angles, splotches and smears of blood still evident on the concrete  
  
The doctors said that if those boys didn't pass by to stop it, Kagura-nee might have ended up killing the guy.  
  
Nobody from all sides wanted a scandal to happen. I don't really need to elaborate on what happened next. Everyone... that guy, the witnesses, the school was nicely compensated in exchange for their complete silence. The school was more than willing to turn a blind eye. Even Akito said nothing. Various rumours floated around for many weeks, but fortunately, nothing that even resembled the truth... and eventually died away as a part of the campus urban legends.  
  
Everything seemed to go back to normal... except Kagura-nee... and Yuki.  
  
Kagura-nee was "ill" in the Main House, and went on extended sick leave for a while. Eventhough he had nothing to do with it, Yuki blamed himself for not being able to prevent it from happening. Perhaps Honda-san rubbed off on him, but it was really Yuki who helped Kagura-nee recover from the mess... eventhough everyone knows how much Yuki hated coming to the Main House. When Kagura-nee was well enough to go back to work, Yuki took it upon himself to look after Kagura-nee since he was the one nearest to her most of the time.   
  
At this point... I would say that the earlier passage that I held dear so much also had the dangerous way of backfiring, if you believe in it too much. Maybe sometimes... you need to show a little jealousy or a little selfishness. You need to indulge to a little suspicion and a little distrust... just to remind the other person of the ties that bind you together. Because sometimes, if you put a little too much faith and freedom, the ties that bind you may loosen little by little to the point that a strong force may pull you away from each other.  
  
In their case... it was slow... and very gradual...   
  
snap: candid shot from the Cultural Festival scene earlier, with Kagura tugging at Yuki's sleeve excitedly as she pointed at an off-camera direction. Yuki looks at it in surprise, while Tooru visibly sweatdrops nervously at whatever it was that Kagura was pointing at  
  
Ans sure enough, slowly and surely...   
  
snap: shot of Tooru waving politely at the two of them, as Kagura drags a reluctant Yuki towards a "Haunted House"  
  
...it began to change...  
  
snap: Souvenir Cherry Blossom Viewing photograph of Tooru and all the Jyuunishi who came to the park with big smiles on their faces.   
  
...the story told by the pictures.  
  
snap: same picture from above, focusing on Tooru with Yuki and Kagura sitting on each of her sides. Yuki was looking ahead and seems to be holding on to Tooru's hand with a death grip. Kagura looking across Tooru to Yuki's direction from the corner of her eye, as she clasped her hands together tightly.  
  
End of Fourth Testimonial  
  
To be continued  
  
AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:  
  
This chapter was painful to write... being the die-hard Yukiru that I am. But it had to be written! Must not let personal feelings interfere with my instincts on what is good storytelling! Haru-chan's passage is from St. Paul's Letter to the Corinthians from the Christian Bible. So 'the certain episode' is finally clarified! Poor Kagura-chan! Why can't she get into a normal relationship? And poor Tooru-kun! AH! What's going to happen now? Well... you'll find out eventually, in the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who continues to read and comment on this fic. It's really a challenge, but your comments and criticisms spur me on to continue! Thank you for all your support! ^_^.   
  
This fic is available in both FF.NET and Mediaminer.org  
  
  
  
Comments and criticisms @ ina_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Ja!  
  
Ina-chan 


	5. 5th Testimonial

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries.  
  
June 6, 2004  
  
What's Left Unseen: Fifth Testimonial  
  
By Ina-chan   
  
Maybe it really is part of our curse... that inability to attain even that simplest form of happiness. Nothing is more painful than the realization that despite all our hopes to believe in it and all our attempts to change it, it will always end up like this.   
  
Just as how Akito predicted we would.  
  
I was surprised when I first heard of it. Though to tell you the truth, I was actually more disappointed than surprised.... even if it may seem not like it. Shigure even commented I was rather cold and emotionless when he saw my reaction when he first told me about it. Then again, as a medical practitioner, I have trained myself to keep an emotional distance between myself and my patients. The patient/care-giver syndrome is a very messy relationship complication to indulge in. Though, I have to admit, it has been rather difficult since all my patients are more than just patients.   
  
They're also family.   
  
Drawing the line between Hatori the Souma Family doctor and Hatori the Souma Family member has been... complicated. Even more so when it involves my relationship with the other jyuunishi.   
  
Most specially if it involves Yuki.   
  
No...It wasn't just because Yuki is the rat, or the fact that in my early days as the Souma Family physician, Yuki was almost a frequent patient as Akito. In many ways, Yuki is somewhat the little brother I never had. Perhaps, I put it in mind subconsciously, because Yuki is Ayame's younger brother. Shigure would probably never admit it aloud, but I believe that he feels the same way. After all, he and Kyou have the closest blood bond to Yuki and Ayame, of all the jyuunishi. While he may act like he had his own secret agenda, his actions betray the fact that he does care for the well being of his younger cousins.  
  
As for Yuki... well...  
  
Despite the reputation of the rat of the zodiac, Yuki has always been proof that legend does not necessarily translate into reality... not entirely at least. When he was younger, Yuki had his share of mischief and streaks of rebelliousness as boys normally do. But Yuki was really a kind and gentle boy with a good head on his shoulders... and he grew into an equally kind-hearted, sympathetic, and sensible young man.   
  
Even as a child, Yuki used to agonize over the simplest things. It was true that he terrified of Akito. But the truth of the matter is, he was really more afraid of what everyone else thought of him. I suppose it was the burden of holding everyone's high expectations as the result of being "blessed" by spirit of the Rat Zodiac. Everyone outside the circle, in fact, even most of the jyuunishi only saw Yuki's perfection. I understand his burden, to a certain degree. I understand that need to maintain that image of "perfection" to meet everyone's expectations. Though I was still far luckier than Yuki, for I don't hold the same familial status as him.   
  
While the younger jyuunishi were much too young to truly understand, I'm sure that they sensed it anyway. It was obvious from how the adults treated Yuki's presence with revered tolerance... when he is not excluded from activities that were far below his station, that is. Though to be fair, it wasn't entirely our fault that we came to see Yuki that way. Yuki was isolated most of the early years of his life either from illness or from his parents' and Akito's whims, so none of the jyuunishi got to know him. And as much as I hate to admit it... Yuki's arrival hurt the elder jyuunishi's pride. The Rat, after all, was God's favourite and had status and power almost equal to that of God.   
  
That almost iconic image of Yuki didn't completely dissolve from my eyes until that one time. In fact, it didn't occur to me that Yuki was just a normal little boy, a normal and very fragile little boy to be exact, until I saw a glimpse of his vulnerability from that incident at the garden when he was seven years old. When the image of that revered, lordly, cunning and conniving rat shattered into a helpless little boy, barely being able to let out his useless pleading to spare his friends' memories through his heartbreaking sobs. His small arms clutched tightly on the pants leg of my school trousers, his generous tears soaking clear through, as he unabashedly pertained a servile posture that was definitely not befitting to that of a person who has a familial status almost equal to that of God.  
  
Maybe it was also because of guilt why I felt such a responsibility over Yuki.   
  
Nonetheless... it was really years later, when I truly saw the whole picture for the way it truly is... when I started taking apprenticeship in preparation for taking the role of the Souma Family physician. It was only then that I truly understood how fragile Yuki really was.  
  
exerpt from a referral letter for patient XXXXX XXXX  
  
[ Thank you accepting my request for a psychiatric consultation re: XXXXX XXXX. I would also like to express my appreciation in keeping this case in the utmost confidence. XXXXX XXXX is a 14-year-old male, with a long childhood history of pneumo-bronchial infections secondary to severe asthma. Other than that, complications to patient's physical condition has been historically unremarkable. Patient also has a history of exhibiting somatic symptoms as per related to anxiety induced stressors which also exacerbates his bronchial spasms. Due to reasons still unknown, patient is currently showing symptoms of sporadic catatonia, mutism, and anorexia. Though there is still no marked deterioration in his physical status, successive blood work results has already shown early signs of...]  
  
Souma Tetsuo was still the Souma Family's physician at that time. He was not a member of jyuunishi circle himself... or has had any immediate family members touched by the curse. Yet, he has been treating members of the Jyuunishi circle for as long as the Souma Family can remember... and he remained our family's physician until his retirement. He claimed that he had already witnessed the birth of three generations of Jyuunishi in his lifetime. Though by the time our circle has arrived, his workload decreased from taking care of the family to only that of the Jyuunishi, mainly due to his advancing age and his own deteriorating health. Despite that, his skill and wisdom as a doctor remained unaffected.  
  
So, at that time... when he had to ask an old trusted colleague for help with Yuki... it was only then that I truly realized that despite the curses and legends attached to us... that we were still mere mortals. I'll never forget the feeling of helplessness I felt within those short three months when the perfect image of God's favourite son, once again, dissolved to that of a small and very mortal ordinary 14-year-old boy... not eating, not speaking, sleeping almost at all hours, and when awake... unable to do anything else other than huddle in fetal ball at a dark corner of a bare room like a frightened mouse and stare mutely and unseeingly at some phantom image outside his window.  
  
Only a handful of people truly understood exactly how close we were to loosing Yuki that time. If I didn't stumble upon that referral letter by accident, I probably wouldn't have known how desperate the situation really was. Right up to this very day, only Yuki knows the real reason behind his nervous breakdown. We had our suspicions... specially after he started to improve dramatically when he was removed from the Main House. When Honda-kun came to our lives, it was really only just then when Yuki's true recovery began.  
  
While Honda-kun has helped him overcome a lot of his personal demons, I don't believe his inferiority complex ever disappeared. I believe, that was the real reason why "that particular incident" happened. Even though, they both truly love each other... it was really just a matter of time before things fell apart. Akito, himself, foresaw it. Perhaps, that was the reason why he allowed "the other incident" pass without any repercussions.  
  
Then again, who am I to talk? While Yuki had his personality flaws, he was still a hundredfold braver, stronger... foolish.... than myself. "The other incident" was proof of that. I never thought that I would feel frightened... and proud... at the same time until that precise moment. It was probably less than a minute, but it felt like an eternity. The seconds that ticked by as we awaited Akito's reaction after Yuki sat in front of Akito and announced his intentions for his future. While it was suicide to tell Akito point-blank what he really wanted to do, Yuki wanted Akito to know, nonetheless. So Yuki painted the picture clearly to him.  
  
Needless to say. Akito was not pleased.  
  
exerpt from ER clinical notes for patient XXXXX XXXX  
  
[Received 19-year-old male 2130 hrs. Superficial laceration over left eyebrow, hematoma extending from left temporal area to left maxilla from what appears to be a blunt force to the side of the head. Sent for emergency CAT scan to r/o hemorrhage. Witness reported patient loss of consciousness for approx. 5 minutes after the incident. Patient was drifting in and out of consciousness upon arrival to ER. When conscious, patient responds appropriately, oriented x3, PERLA normal, v/s stable...]  
  
Yuki was lucky. He challenged God's wrath and simply got away with a mild concussion, eleven stitches, a black eye, and a very bad headache. Still, he was successful in making his intentions clear, as well as his consequences of what would happen if Akito chose to take his anger on Honda-kun. It was a risk that could have blown back on his face right then and there. But to my surprise, Akito gave in and reluctantly gave his blessing two weeks after that. Though, not without having the last word about the futility of Yuki's wish.  
  
At that time, I almost couldn't believe how easy it seemed. In fact, hiding what really happened from Honda-kun was more difficult. The less she knew, the safer she was. And Kyou came to the surprise rescue, claiming that "the other incident" was simply an unfortunate accident during sparring practice. That excuse was rather laughable, really. Nonetheless, we were fortunate that Honda-kun was preoccupied with other matters in her own family to really question what happened.  
  
That was why I was surprised and disappointed. After fighting so hard... after everything they went through... only to realize that Akito was right.  
  
In a way, the whole situation did seem like some kind of divine karmic retribution. At least that's what Yuki said after "the other incident". I don't think he knew that this was how it would happen, but we all knew that it was a matter of time before the proverbial strand of hair will break to let the dagger drop. We just didn't expect that when the dagger fell for its deadly blow, there would be innocent people who would get injured as well.  
  
That's probably the real reason why Yuki felt responsible for what happened to Kagura in the first place. It was after "that other incident" that weakened Akito's hold on us... particularly with the younger jyuunishi. Yuki escaping Akito's wrath that gave Kagura the courage to do the things that she did. It started with a few casual one-time dates set up by her friends.  
  
Akito knew about it... but for some strange reason, and to everyone's surprise, he didn't do anything.  
  
Then it slowly snowballed to more than one-time casual dates...  
  
excerpt from police report for case XX-XX-XX-XXXX   
  
[At 2115 hrs, received a 119 call from XYZ Academy made by 3 students from the school, Mr. S, Mr. R, and Mr. D, due to reports of public disturbance in the grounds. Possible gang related violence/mugging with one casualty. Arrived 2130 and found the three students and two teachers, Ms. K and Mr. E, at the scene. Mr. E suffered serious injuries and was immediately taken to ABC Hospital. Ms. K appears to be physically unharmed but was found in a state of shock. None of the students admitted to have seen the cause of the incident...]  
  
When we received that call from the police, I thought my heart stopped. Akito has been quiet all this time regarding Kagura's activities. For sure, this was one thing that Akito will never allow to pass. Every single thing that happened under Akito wrath flashed before my eyes. Yet despite what she did, and the impending scandal... Akito didn't do anything. He knew about it. He was told about it.... yet, no summons were made... no punishment was given. Akito simply turned his back and walked away without a single word.   
  
It was then that it became completely clear. Akito had imposed the worst punishment that a member of the jyuunishi circle can receive.  
  
That is, during the time of her greatest need...  
  
...God abandoned her.  
  
And Kagura fell into a deep pit where no one can reach to help.  
  
excerpt from ER clinical notes for patient XXXXX XXXXXX   
  
[Patient is a 23-year-old female, slender build, dressed appropriately, with labile affect, alternating between periods of tearfulness and catatonia. Patient is also exhibiting mutism and anorexic symptoms, possibly due to trauma. Oral fluid intake for the past 24 hours has only been approximately 90ml. Continued on 1200ml N/S intravenous infusion 2ml/min for dehydration, total fluid intake for the shift has been 620ml. Continued on close observation for safety of self. Also scheduled for psychiatric consult in AM...]  
  
Shigure handled the damage control entirely. While Shigure may have mostly given the impression that he was a laid-back, good for nothing... Shigure's real talent is his uncanny gift for spin-doctoring. He took it upon himself to take care of all the legal issues, so that I could concentrate more on helping Kagura. Needless to say, "that certain episode", was really what started this whole predicament.  
  
As for Yuki, he took full responsibility for all that happened... for introducing Kagura to his professor... for not noticing Kagura and his teacher's relationship... for causing Akito's reaction. It was a stupid notion. Yuki had no control over how Kagura, or how his professor, or how Akito would act. But still...   
  
Perhaps it was because he, too, once walked the path that Kagura was treading, so he knew exactly what to say and what to do in order to reach her. Maybe Honda-kun's stubbornness rubbed on him. Whatever his real reasons were, it was obvious that he was not doing it for entirely the right reasons. Nonetheless, it was really Yuki who helped Kagura the most.  
  
excerpt clinical notes for patient XXXXX XXXXXX   
  
[Patient remains withdrawn and isolative, but responds appropriately when spoken to. Mood is stated to be "fine" but affect remains blunt and downcast. Patient continues to refuse any discussion pertaining to that incident, and remains guarded when talking with writer. Appetite is still poor, but she seems to be responding positively to Yuki's presence. Yuki has been visiting almost everyday. Patient had no complaints of medication side-effects, since last increase three weeks ago. Patient also reported having only 4 anxiety/panic attacks since last week.   
  
Plan:   
  
1. Increase Celexa to 20mg PO qHS   
  
2. Continue with Lorazepam 2mg PO/SL PRN q2hr for anxiety, maximum 4doses/24hr  
  
3. Continue weekly 1:1 sessions  
  
4. Plan for family meeting next Wednesday]  
  
Kagura was never very good in hiding her emotions. Of all of us, she was probably the most open and most honest about her thoughts and feelings. If she liked you or disliked you, you would know it... she would let you know it. Her ability to impulsively move forward, without thought or care of the consequences...It's one of the traits that I've always admired in her. In a way, she's a lot like Honda-kun. Though Honda-kun may not be as expressive or aggressive as Kagura. Nonetheless, Kagura always bounced back from each problem with a big smile. We've come to expect it... That's probably why, Kagura usually dealt with disappointment and depression within closed doors... so that none of us would see that side of her that she can't mask behind a genuine smile.  
  
Relatively speaking, Yuki and Kagura and had been pretty close since they were children. Well... at least closer compared to Yuki's childhood relationship with the rest of us, that is. Despite Kagura's polarizing nature, once she has decided that she "likes" you, she has been indiscriminate with showing her affection. After all, she was unstoppable with expressing her love for Kyou in the past.   
  
Nonetheless... I should have seen it coming a mile away.   
  
I was so pleased with Kagura's recovery, that it blinded me from noticing anything else. It was no secret that Honda-kun was having problems of her own. While everyone has tried their best to be supportive with Honda-kun's problems... there is really so much that we can do for her without overstepping our boundaries. While we considered Honda-kun as part of our family, her family's opinion of us was not necessarily the same. Neither Yuki nor Honda-kun said anything about it, but I have a feeling that Yuki has been having a hard time with Honda-kun's family. Regardless of how things turned out in the end, most specially Honda-kun's living situation during her highschool years, it would seem that the Hondas never warmed up to us beyond civil tolerance. The fact that we still have some "secrets" to keep did not help raise whatever doubts or suspicion they held toward us.   
  
The only person who seemed to accept us wholeheartedly was Honda-kun's grandfather... which doesn't really hold much ground considering his fluctuating cognitive stability. While the Hondas seem to have taken Yuki and Honda-kun's engagement with awkward acceptance, Yuki's efforts to endear himself to the Honda-kun's family has not been met warmly. In the end, Yuki... and all of us... were forced to simply stand idly in the sidelines, waiting for Honda-kun to ask for our assistance whenever she needed it. Anything more would be an invasion of their private family affairs. But knowing Honda-kun, specially with the complications involving Kagura, she would be more likely to sell her soul to the devil rather than burden us with her problems.  
  
It seems redundant to say it now... but it was clear that there were more factors at play to "that particular incident" other than Yuki's guilt. For the longest time, Yuki has been waiting for someone to need him to play that 'prince to the rescue' role. Then along Kagura, who accidentally fell into that convenient damsel in distress role. In a way, it seemed to have started out as a situation wherein it was merely a matter of conveniently using up misspent affections. It would have been easier if that was really the case.  
  
However it may have started, or how surprising, or how disappointing, or how much we hoped that this time, this happiness would finally be eternal... we can't deny the fact that what happened, had happened. Just like how many incidents similar to this... had happened before. Maybe because of our cursed condition, we unknowingly created a curse of our own. That inability to know how to hold on that simplest form of happiness even when it is already within our grasp. It's painful. It's painful to realize that no matter how hard we try, it would somehow end up like this.  
  
Just as how Akito predicted that we would.  
  
End of Fifth Testimonial  
  
To be continued  
  
AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:  
  
Finally! Finished this particular chapter! It was really hard trying to get into Hatori's head. Of all the jyuunishi, he really should be the one that should be the easiest for me because I'm also a dragon and I work in the same field as him in real life. But he's so hard to figure out! I hope I portrayed Hatori in a way that seems convincing.  
  
Anywayz... I'm very pleased to announce that his fic is definitely nearing to an end! . The next chapter is the beginning of the storyline climax! If things go the way I planned, There will actually be only 3 or 4 more chapters and a closing "epilogue" by Shigure. Well... Shigure started the story, so it should be only appropriate that he ends it.   
  
BTW, the "119" number is not fictional. That's the "911" emergency response number equivalent in Japan.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has been patient with this fic. I know it's hell waiting for updates and thank you so much for your encouragements and support. for you guys who haven't read the earlier chapters, this fic is available in both FF.NET and Mediaminer.org. Anywayz....Comments and criticisms inachanyahoo.com  
  
Ja!  
  
Ina-chan 


	6. 6th Testimonial

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries. Earlier chapters are available via and

August 23, 2004

What's Left Unseen: Sixth Testimonial

By Ina-chan

I don't really remember what I was thinking when I first heard the news. I was in the middle of work when I received the phone call from Hanajima. It didn't really register right away. When it did, I was... shocked. I couldn't believe that something like that can happen. They were so in love. She went through so much, I wanted this to work so badly that it hurt, you know?

_**/Magazine cover article #1: AT THE STRIKE OF TWELVE, When a Fairytale Romance Ends/**_

I would be lying if I told you that I had no reservations about their relationship when it started.

It's true that it was a romance right out of a fairytale. Tooru seems to have the penchant to attract misery. She didn't have an easy life when she was growing up. She still doesn't have it easy with all the problems she's having with her family right now. As for the Prince... well, I've known him since high school. I met their family, and had my own run-ins with... other members... of their family. I suppose, in a certain way, you can say that Tooru, me, and Hanajima, the Prince and Kyon... we were pretty close, as close as school buddies can be anyway.

But there was something about the Soumas that I couldn't understand. There was something about them that I couldn't touch. It's like they kept this deep dark secret that I couldn't figure out. Tooru was probably the only person that they let through their walls. As much as I liked them, I never really trusted them a hundred percent. So when Tooru told me that she was marrying the Prince... there was definitely a tiny feeling of hesitation inside me.

Then I saw how happy she was. I saw how happy he made her, and how much he really loves her. So in the end, I gave in, despite my doubts. He made her happy. Tooru's happiness was really the only thing that counted, right?

The Prince was the perfect guy in class. More than half the entire female population in school were in love with him. He even had a rabid fan club. He was... well... Prince Charming. I suppose he was in some ways. I know first hand that Tooru's family can be a big pain in the ass. But he tried very hard to be part of that insanity. So when I left, I felt comfortable enough to leave knowing that Tooru would be safe in his hands. So when Hanajima called me, it hurt.

It felt as if he betrayed me as well.

So I took the first flight home. Tarepan-chan, my agent, nearly blew a gasket when he learned that I walked out in a middle of a job. But this was an emergency. Tooru needed me, since she obviously can't depend on certain people whom she invested a great deal of her trust with. So nothing was going to stop me from going home to be with my best friend...

...and to break her fiancée's legs.

Well... yeah. I ended up not doing it. Breaking the Prince's legs, I mean. Tooru wouldn't let me do it. She has a beautiful heart. That's what I love the most about her. Even though he did that to her. Even though he hurt her so badly--- she still loves him. What else can I do? Though, I would probably still give him a good sock or two on places that won't leave any evidence. A woman needs to appease her anger, you know.

Then again, who am I to talk? I wasn't here to be by Tooru's side to keep it from happening.

_**/Magazine cover article #2: GEEKS, FREAKS, AND PRINCESSES; Personal Tales from a Class Reunion/**_

My work is a blessing and a curse.

People who knew me from before still can't believe what I'm doing now. I'm still having a hard time believing it myself. I mean, who would have thought that good-for-nothing-old-man-Uotani's brat who used to beat people up for fun was now running up and down a stage to hawk Prada and Versace for a living?

It's unbelievable, isn't it?

I live in New York now. But my work makes me travel all over the world-- Milan, Paris, Hong Kong. I love my work. I met a lot of people of all types. I went to a lot of places that I never imagined myself visiting even in my dreams. I even met my mother.

We met in New York, of all places. She's married now. You know, with THAT guy. It was pretty awkward at first. I was still pissed at her... for leaving all that crap. Yeah, but we've gone for coffee and lunch when our schedules allows us. It was nice, I guess. Sometimes I can't help but imagine what my life would have been like if my mother didn't leave.

The hell, I really shouldn't think that way. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for what happened in the past. I wouldn't trade anything in the world if it meant that I would miss the opportunity to meet Hanajima and Tooru. This all happened because of her. Hanajima and I ended up where we are thanks to her.

Hanajima opened up a restaurant, by the way. At first it was just her, her family, Tooru and I helping out to put it together for a while. It was up and down, but eventually it took off on its own. Especially after that TV show restaurant review thing that Mr. Novelist helped arrange. Though personally, I think people initially came in to catch a glimpse of the beautiful and mysterious owner, rather than the food. Of course, once they were there, most of them became regulars. The rest is history.

Speaking of which, I wasn't the only one who went through a transformation. You probably won't recognize Hanajima when you see her now. She stopped wearing black – at least, not all the time. I think it started when Kyon made a side comment about his Shishio liking women who wear red.

God, yes! Hanajima is still chasing that man. It's been years. She's turned down so many offers just for that man. Jeeez! Here I thought that Kyon was probably the densest person on the face of the earth. Either he's gay, or that man really came from another planet... it's just hard to believe that he has this beautiful woman in front of him, and he doesn't even flinch. She even told him point blank several times, and for some strange reason, he always misunderstands it. While he never made it clear that he's interested, he didn't show any hints that he's not interested either. I keep telling Hanajima to just get it over with. Bludgeon him on head unconscious and drag him home, otherwise just forget about it and move on.

Forget about it and move on...

Yeah. Part of the reason why I let Tooru to convince me with going through with the modeling was to forget and move on... I wasn't blessed with Hanajima's patience for those kinds of things. Or maybe I just wasn't strong enough to find out his answer.

It's funny, huh? Hearing something like that from a tough girl like me?

It all started with just a joke, you know. This modeling thing, I mean. I only said that in the career interview because it was the first thing that popped in my head at the time. I didn't realize that Tooru would actually take it seriously. She was worried about me. So she was focused on helping me get over it and keep my mind busy. So she got Mr. Novelist to help us out. His manager set me up with an agent, and I went to modeling school and crap.

It was so freaking hard. I didn't have that natural grace and patience that they demanded from me. I didn't fit in "what the Japanese market wants" category. Too tall, too rough, too blonde, too strong... it was all crap. I was categorized in so many extremes and was never "just right", it was just so freaking frustrating. With all that and school, and working... I almost gave up. I was like, the hell with it all! I'm not going to put myself through any more of this.

But Tooru didn't give up on me. It's funny. I was the one who vowed to Kyoko-san that I was going to take care of her until I died, but all this time, she was really the one taking care of me.

Eventually, I finally got hired in this stupid TV show thing with the most obnoxious host in the entire freaking universe. The jerk tried to cop a feel on my rear during commercial break so I almost ended up killing him. Unfortunately, that was the exact moment when the show went back on the air from break.

Needless to say, my first job was my last. That incident insured that I would never get a modeling job in Japan ever again. And ironically, that's how I met Tarepan-chan.

_**/Magazine cover article #3: RISING BEAUTY; Birth of a New Runway Superstar/**_

That's not his real name. It's uhm... Phillip Gu...something or whatever. His last name's French or Italian. I can never pronounce it. But he's actually an American gaijin. I think one of his grandparents was Japanese and he was visiting relatives when he saw the TV show. He's actually quite young for an agent. Only three years older than me. He's also a little strange. He tries to act cool all the time but only ends up looking like a complete geek. But even though he acts like that, he's a genius when it comes to his work.

Another strange thing about him was that always wears these pair of dark sunglasses wherever he goes. Even when he goes to the toilet! It's just freaking hilarious! Since I couldn't pronounce his name, I simply started calling him Tarepan-chan. It kind of stuck. He's a nice guy, and we get along very well.

Though it didn't start out that way... To tell you the truth, he freaked me out when we first met. He suddenly barged in at work and got completely excited when he saw me. Then he started yelling incoherently in broken Japanese about it being an absolute must for me to go back to America with him. If a total nut job suddenly came to you like that, how would you react?

Exactly.

So I was very surprised to see him again after he came out of the hospital. Though this time, he brought one of his more coherent cousins with him to talk for him. Well, there's not much you can do to make yourself understood with limited Japanese... and with your jaw... wired shut.

That's when we found out that he's actually an agent this big modeling agency in New York. He wanted to sign me up. I actually felt bad for doing that to his jaw. In a way, I felt obligated to go to make it up to him. But of course, if I accepted, that meant leaving Japan... and leaving Hanajima... and my old man... everyone...

...and Tooru.

That was hardest decision that I've had to make in my entire life. I almost didn't go. If Tooru hadn't insisted... if the Prince hadn't proposed to her... if I hadn't seen them so happy together... I probably wouldn't have left.

_**/Magazine cover article #4: SHE WANTS YOUR MAN: How to Tell if Your Best Friend is a Best Fiend /**_

I only met Kagura Souma a few times. I didn't really know much about her other than she was one of Kyon and the Prince's relations... and that she used to chase Kyon back in high school. That incident that happened on Valentines during our 1st year was all over school for a couple of days. Everyone was talking about Kyon's psycho girlfriend. But it didn't last long because Kyon kept beating up the boys who teased him about it.

After I left, I started hearing a lot more about her from Tooru. She was worried about her. She didn't say much because it was some private family matter... but from what I gathered, that woman must have gotten herself in a lot of trouble. Tooru had to sacrifice a lot because my best friend's fiancée had to tend to his ailing cousin.

My ass. I should have sensed something was going to go wrong right then and there.

Tooru wasn't doing too well with her problems either. She wouldn't tell me directly, so I had to force it out from Hanajima. Her grandfather was getting worse. His needs were taking most of Tooru's time and attention. She even had to take time off work for a while, to take care of him. Knowing Tooru, she probably wouldn't have told the Prince about it.

Not that he would notice anyway since he was busy playing with his kissing cousin.

Shit, I know... I'm being totally unfair to him. I know that it's not entirely his fault. I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt that things happen. Like those TV dramas that have patients falling in love with their nurses or doctors. Sure. But hell, he had a fiancée. If he's tired of Tooru already and wanted to fool around with a new woman, the least thing he could have done was make a clean break. And dammit... of all the people in the world that he had to do this with, he had to do it with his cousin. **HIS COUSIN!**

Fuck.

I'm sorry. I'm okay now. I'm just so angry. I'm so fucking frustrated about this whole fucking thing. Tooru should have at least let Hanajima do something. But no... Tooru wouldn't even hear it. Everyone suffered enough as it is.

**Goddammit Tooru!**

Tooru... the Prince... they both... all of those Soumas... they just fucking piss me off! Why does she have to continue acting so kind and compassionate to them after they hurt her like that? Why can't she just stop it and be mad?

**YOU HAVE EVERY FUCKING RIGHT TO BE MAD!!!! YOU DESERVE TO GET MAD AT THEM!!!**

You know, that bitch even had the gall to come and try to talk to her. I barely contained myself when I saw her face to face. Good thing for her, Kyon just happened to have arrived earlier because he saved her life. If he wasn't there, I would have torn that fucking bitch limb for limb!

**GOD HELP ME, I WOULD HAVE!!!**

_**/Magazine cover article #5: THE ONE WHO GOT AWAY: Rekindling an Old Flame/**_

Okay. Okay... fine. I'm calm. I'm very calm. I am forgetting about her. Okay? Let's forget about her. Why don't we talk about something else? What do you want to talk about? Kyon? Sure, let's talk about Kyon.

Kyon... Kyon... He's actually quite dependable, despite being an idiot. At this point, he's actually the only Souma whom I could tolerate within my sight. I knew that he was in love with Tooru back in high school. You had to be literally blind not to see it. Tooru was actually much closer to him than the Prince back then. For a while, I thought Tooru was going to go for him.

But for some reason or other, it never happened. He never went forward to pursue her. As for Tooru... well, Tooru was Tooru. So nothing happened. And then he did something surprising after graduation. He left home to go to University. I think he's taking some kind of sociology program or something in Okinawa.

After hearing what happened, I imagined that Kyon was also mad as hell. I also knew that he wouldmake a beeline to comfort Tooru. He tried to visit her everyday, but Hanajima and I refused to let him through. Tooru was already confused and vulnerable as she is. If Kyon saw her before she was ready, it'd just make things worse.

Hell, there's more to it than that. Tooru told us that she didn't want to see any of them. She didn't want to see anyone or anything that would remind her of him-- at least for now. Somehow, it felt cruel to tell Kyon the real reason why we kept Tooru away from him.

I asked Kyon if he had the chance to see the Prince. He said that he didn't, at least not yet. He didn't know how he would act if he saw him. He said that he might end up committing murder if he saw his cousin at that point. Heh. It seems that Kyon wasn't such an impulsive idiot, after all... at least not anymore.

Lucky for her that Kyon was there when that bitch appeared at the doorstep...

**FUCK!**

**FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!!! WHY? WHY THE FUCK DID THEY HAVE TO RUIN IT FOR HER? WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO HER?**

She was going to be happy.

The princess in the fairytale is supposed to be happy in the end.

She deserved it, Goddamit!!!

**DAMMIT!**

I prayed...

And I cried...

And I hoped...

...that out of the three of us...

...hers will work out...

Somehow, hers will work...

...and she'll be happy.

End of Sixth Testimonial

To be continued

AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:

First of all, my thanks to the members of the FRUITY ROBINS for beta-reading this fic, most specially to Adria who is a wonderful editor, and to RJunkie who always gives me great feedback on how the story is going and if the characters are remaining true to how I intended them.

Okay… on with the notes crap…

Re: "Tarepan-chan"... heh-heh. That is loosely based on a famous panda character called "Tare Panda". If stuff like collecting Sanrio junk and you don't know who that is… shame on you! Look it up in the internet, you lazy $$3$! (Damn... Uo-chan's potty mouth is taking over me...)

As you may have noticed, I started writing this fic roughly before the revelation of Akito's deal with Kyou, so I decided to omit that particular part of the storyline for my convenience. In this AU, Kyou doesn't get imprisoned after high school. Instead he makes Kazuma's prophecy in the career interview chapter come true (he goes to college and becomes a student of sociology… .) But I am keeping other elements prior to chapter 97. Such as Uo-chan's reference to wanting to become a model and Kureno not appearing to her anymore… I'm also borrowing the element from the Cinderella play with the shop thingy. . As well as Hana-chan continuing unsuccessful bid to win completely clueless Kazuma's heart. Though, over the years… it seems that Kyou has become tolerant (and maybe even accepting) of the idea that Hana-chan can become his stepmother!!! WAAAA!!!!

Anywayz… thank you to everyone who has been patient with this fic. For you guys who haven't read the earlier chapters, this fic is available in both and and criticisms 

Ja!

Ina-chan


End file.
